1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adjustable socket devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable socket device adapted for use with a ratchet or other socket-type wrench wherein means are provided for moving an adjustable jaw within the socket body to grasp a nut or other bolt-type fastener for tightening and loosening between the adjustable jaw and an opposing stationary jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of adjustable sockets are described in the prior art. Typically, these prior devices have either one adjustable jaw and one stationary jaw or two or more adjustable jaws for varying the distance between the jaws. In all previous art for adjustable sockets, the jaws are adjusted to a position appropriate to fit the size of the nut or bolt, but there is no means for causing the jaws to provide a gripping facility as the wrench is rotated for loosening and tightening operations. The lack of a gripping capability can cause slippage in the case of rounded or worn nuts and bolts, as well as the potential inability to conduct loosening or tightening operations in this instance. Also, in the case of an adjustable end wrench using a worm adjustment which is adapted for use with a wrench handle, like crescent wrenches, a serious drawback is that loosening can occur in use which requires retightening to properly fit the bolt or nut size. This is a nuisance that would not be tolerable if used in conjunction with a long wrench handle in a hard-to-reach location. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,104 is described a locking element to keep the adjustable jaw of a wrench head at a fixed position to maintain the appropriate nut or bolt size. While prior art shows a gripping means for adjustable jaw wrenches, the gripping means is achieved only for adjustable end wrenches and adjustable vicegrip wrenches. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,225 and 4,794,824. In respect to this prior art, no gripping means adaptable to a socket wrench is provided. Moreover, the gripping devices shown in prior art do not achieve gripping action in the same way as the present invention.
Another shortfall of prior art that concerns adjustable jaw sockets is bulkiness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,108 describes an adjustable socket-forming device that is adapted for use with a ratchet or other tool. It includes a body, a movable gripping member slidably mounted in the body, and a screw for securing the movable gripping member at a selected position with respect to the body. The body has a fixed gripping member with the approximate form of a hollow cylinder with a portion of one side of the cylindrical body removed to enable mounting of the movable gripping member. The generally cylindrical shape of this device prevents its use in tight locations where there is no room to accommodate this cylindrical socket shape.